Lost Daughter rewrite
by lexylove17
Summary: this is the same story just updated and i added a new chapter piece, which means i need your opinion on it before i submit the whole thing.
1. prologue

**(An-I do not own The Labyrinth just Jane)**

**Prologue **

Tears fell down my face as they pulled my grandfather into his grave. He died from a massive heart attack. I blame my step grandmother. Why i blamed her, well it started when she first met my grandfather. He just divorced my real grandmother a week before she came, when she did everything changed. She always took him everywhere and never asked if my mother could come, totally locking her out of their relationship. The thing that really bothered me was that she did not even care that my grandfather and grandmother just split up a week before they met! Her attitude was horrifying, if you even mentioned anything about fantasy she will blow up right into your face, the bitch really needed anger management.

The one thing I found about her was she was in for the money, one day I saw her talking on the phone. Now I was just getting a drink but I didn't want to bug her and suffer the wrath of her anger but when I heard something about my grandfather, I had to listen. So I sneaked into the closet near the kitchen and listened closely.

Flash Back-

_...I know the man was middle rich but this isn't enough! I need more then this...small amount of money._

_Clank!_

_dame!_

_... (whisper) what was that! i think somebody is listening, I'm hanging up._

_My grandmother walked out of the kitchen like nothing happened, but for me this was devastating...she was so cold hearted. I needed to get rid of her before she destroys my family's lives!_

_I slowly walked out of the closet and returned to my room, for that moment I just wanted to cry. People like her makes me want to go and slap her in the face, but with my grandfather in love I could not brake the poor mans heart. So I kept quiet and whenever a situation came up about my step grandmother and grandfather, I immediately stepped in between them and stopped it before anything happened._

_One day the arguing between my grandparents got even worse, my step grandmother was yelling while my grandfather locked very pale. I panicked and waked straight up to my grandmother and slapped her in the face. I couldn't help myself, she was just to annoying and my grandfather looked like he was a bout to have a heart attack! The worse thing was that he really was having a heart attack, collapsing to the floor, holding his heart in pain._

_My step just stood there and stared while me and my mother rushed to my grandfather to help. By the time I called the ambulance and they arrived, I was too late...my grandfather died, after that I could literally hear my heart break in my chest and that empty space became larger._-

From that moment, I vowed I would break their relationship. But i was too late my grandfather was dead and my step got what she wanted, after the funeral she left taking the will and all of the money in it. I and mother had to live off of money she saved up for collage, I felt horrible when I heard the news but we needed the money and that's what we have left. She was the woman who ruined my mother's life, took over my grandfather, and stole all the money in the will. If I ever see her again I will shoot her in the heart, and throw her in a ditch, even though she doesn't deserve a grave.

My name is Jane Williams, the only daughter of Sarah Williams. Many would say I was exactly like her when she was younger - always day dreaming and never listening. That's how I got my first school record of detention for never listening to the teacher. I was too caught up in my dreams to really have any interest. Though I did not care about it anyways because everyone else in my classes was asleep too, it was like being cursed of having many boring teachers that would put you asleep in a second. I was a rebel when it came to being perfect! I hated the thought of being a Mary sue, I was horrible at writing, I sucked when it came to my attitude, and I never cry. Crying was for the week, always telling myself this I went through the toughest things that teens had to handle and I was ready when I needed to be.


	2. Chapter 1The Return of the Goblin King!

**Chapter 1 -The Return of the Goblin King!**

(An-**Jareth speaking, **Jane speaking)

The next day started school…

My mother was at work, trying to make ends meet, though it will never be enough for that asshole of a manager. The man was so greedy, that he wanted us to pay 15.00 for water! But this hotel had the cheapest payments for rooms and mom could only afford cheap.

My first class was algebra 1, and I was cursed with the most boring, horrifyingly mean teacher, that if you make to many noises from just pencil writing, you would get detention. This sucked because I was horrible at math, I could never get those algebraic problems.

"Now class I want you to do chapter 7, pages 90 – 94 and don't make any noise or I'll give the whole class detention! Also I will not go over those sections because you should know this already form eight grade"; she turned from the class and began making our homework plans for tonight. The rest of school was a blur and I really did not want to remember something I already knew. You could say i was smart and never really needed high school but I just had to have some normal life and most of all, not being labeled as a freak like my mother.

I loved my mother very much but the lady was a freak when she was my age and I could no longer handle being like my mother. Having her looks, smarts, being a fantasy lover, and most of all, being a day dreamer. Not once have I heard about my father or even being like him. All I wanted was to know something about my father was he brave; maybe he was a no good for nothing and left my mother. I did not really care, who was he and what happened? I would always ask this question and I never got an answer back because I was too afraid to hurt my mother and thus never knew who this…father was.

Sighing, I quickly changed the problems with my father and started my long ass line of homework that I would never finish until 1:00am in the morning. I really, I mean really hated my teachers, those people never really thought that this was just to much for one person. They thought we were Einstein or something, but I had to finish or I would fail and never get out of high school. So I started a grueling hours of homework and projects that were due in two days.

By the time I finished, my, mother came home and plopped onto the couch, not even bothering to say hello. But that was normal for someone who had to work from 8:00 in the morning to 1:00am the next day. She really had it hard for someone who had a teenage daughter and barley any money to feed herself sometimes. It broke my heart when she gave me her dinner because that was all we could afford for and everyday she would get skinnier and skinner and sicker by the day. There were times I would sneak applications for jobs so she could bye things for herself and I, pay for my own food. I would even pray to God and Jesus to give her a brake and just let me suffer so she could get the things that she deserved.

When I finally finished my homework I could not wait to sleep but the problem was, I couldn't sleep! All I did was turn and toss, I guess my mind was to full of thoughts and worries. No matter how many times I would try to think of sleep, it never came. So I decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts and maybe get some sleep before it is too late.

Walking down the hall I noticed something shiny, a cord if you would call it, I carefully looked closer and saw a…basement. I never saw it before, a new flock of questions came into my head, what was in there and how did I not notice it before. Not being able to resist, I pulled down the portable stairs and slowly climbed up. Turning on the lights I found a whole bunch of boxes around the room. But there was one that caught my interest, a big red one right in the middle of the room. I sort of rushed to the box, hoping that maybe it was something that pointed towards my father or maybe a family secret that I was never aloud to know. Slowly opening the box I was surprised to find…stuffed toys and some old books!

This was not what I expected but I still was interested why there was a box of old toys that I could have had when I was a kid. But there was something that really caught my eye; it was a red book with the letters, "labyrinth", on the cover.

Bang! Oh shit, my mom was coming up stairs, knowing I was going to get in trouble, I quickly rushed down the portable stairs and closed the basement door quietly and went into my room and hid the book.

"Jane I'm going to bed okay"? Saying from outside my door, and then left to her room. Not being able to resist reading the book, I quickly picked it up from under my pillow and started to read.

When I finished, I was amazed how much fantasy was put into one little book and just the way it was written, it made you feel like you were there. The best part was when she said the right words and it actually worked! I mean sometimes I just wish I could do that for my mother and just to top it off, I acted that part out to fell the drama in it.

"Goblin king, goblin king, I wish you would take this baby from me and end my misery"! She then started with the right words and changed in taking away her baby brother to helping my mother.

"I wish the goblin king would come here and help my mother out right now". Goblins in the closet near her room heard the right words and gasped, for this would not be pretty when the man who loved her mother and was rejected arrives.

Bang, bang, there was something banging on my window, I slowly moved the curtain and saw something my eyes would not believe. It was a snow owl, the rarest creature in the world and it was knocking at my window. Now wanting it to hurt itself, I quickly opened the window and whoosh it came in. I started to close the windows so it would not fly away, when I heard a voice I've never heard before.

"**You certainly remind me of your mother, always rationally wishing and never thinking. Though you seem more intent of helping someone, rather then wishing them away".**

Turning around, a man in ancient clothing stood at my very door, with a look of interest and annoyance at me. From that moment I knew this was a bad wish and I should have never made it.


	3. Chapter 2Trapped in Paradise or Hell?

**Chapter 2 - Trapped in Paradise or Hell?**

He stared at me with one eyebrow lifted up and was very interested as to why I called him here, but I was too scared to answer. I tried opening my mouth to get something out but nothing, it really sucked when you're scared.

"**Well little girl, are you going to make your wish or are you going to stare at me"?** A pause of silence was only heard in the room, now the king could no longer wait for a girl who would only stare at him, so turning to leave, you could here small mummer come from her mouth.

"Wa…wait! Please help my mother, I know this is sudden but I really need your help. She is just too sick to work anymore. She could barely even feed herself let alone me and I just can't stand seeing her get skinner by the day".

Jareth just stared at the girl before him; his Sarah was sick and possibly dieing by the minute. Was this family so poor that they could only afford food for one person and knowing Sarah, she would only feed her daughter. Sarah was very hungry but when it came to children in need, they were fist priority.

"**What's wrong with your mother and how sick is she"? **The desperate look on his face, showed love, annoyance, worry, and many other conflicting emotions in his eyes. So I simply and calmly described to him how my mom was getting skinnier and sicker by the day.

When I finally finished, he just stood there and the emotion was not showing on his face, it's as if he was still letting the words sink in. But I could no longer wait; I needed him to help her before she dies. I would even die for her to survive, my mother meant everything to me, and I had no father to worry about so I got more protective of my mother.

"Hello! Hey puff the drag queen, are you going to stand there or are you going to help out my mother"? I did not mean to be crabby but the man was standing there for an hour and I am very impatient.

Jareth finally snapped out of his daze when he heard the drag queen comment but decided to let it go, he was standing there pretty long.

"**I will help you but there will be a price to pay and not just any price, like the devil himself I will require someone to take the place of your mother. The person who will replace your mother will have the sickness while the healthy part of the persons body goes to your mother, healing her completely. But the person who will take on the sickness will die on the process, do you want to continue your wish"?**

Fear filled my eyes, I could not let anyone suffer just because of my selfish needs of my mother being healthy but I could help to think. The only part of my family was dieing an I had the power to stop it but I could not let some other family lose someone they love, it just would not fair.

My mother always say it wasn't fair and I could remember saying that life is never fair but it does serve a purpose of balance in the world. So why did this ironic situation come, my mother was getting worse by the minute and I could not just sit here. That's when a brilliant idea came to my mind, why not me myself. I mean I had nothing to live for, my life was a living hell and my father was no where to be seen. I could easily die while my mother can fully live her life without some meddling teen messing up her life. The decision was made and I was not going back on it, my mother would live her life to the fullest while I stayed in heaven and watched over her. Though the fear of was caught up in my brain, I was really frightened and part of me did not want to die but for my mother to live I had to go. I also knew that she would be happier, she could get remarried and have even more children and have a loving husband watching over her. I was just in the way of that opportunity. Every time mom brought a date home, they would find out that she had a teen to take care of and most of the men these days did not want a kid that was not their in the family. If I left, mom could get started on a new family and I could live the rest of eternity in heaven.

"Goblin king I will take the place of my mother"

The seriousness in my eyes told him that I was not kidding and I was ready at any moment to die.

"**Are you sure you want to do this, your mother will be devastated that her own daughter gave her life for her".**

"yes"

At those very words I could feel that singing pain in my heart that my mother had to deal with for months. The pain was so great that I collapsed to the floor on my knees, my breath became ragged and my head was spinning. It was like I was dancing to fast and I could slowly hear the words of the goblin king.

"**You will dance to your death in your dreams and you will slowly feel no more pain, that is my gift for giving your life".**

Slowly the darkness came in my eyes, the last thing I saw was the my mother staring right at me, then there was nothing.

The pain was gone, I slowly opened my eyes to see if I really had died but what I saw was not heaven at all. It was a ball room filled with many dancers but these dancers were not regular. They were dressed in ancient clothing while wearing masks to cover their faces, my eyes widened with shock. It was the place I've always dreamed to go to, then I slowly looked at my hands. They were covered with soft slick gloves that came up to my elbows, I turned around and saw the wall. It was like a mirror, there I stood looking at myself but I was not dressed in my regular cloths. My jeans and shirt was gone and was replaced with a long soft green slick gown with gold embroiled designs and at the sides. My hair was put up into a bun with my bangs curled at the front.

I stared at myself for a while, not even believing that this was really me but some part of me knew that this was real and I was not dreaming. I remembered the last words that the goblin king said to me,

" you will dance to death in your dreams and you will slowly feel no more pain, this is my gift for giving your life."

My eyes widened when I remembered those words, I was not dead …yet, I really was dieing but I was asleep. The one place where no human can feel pain and where their most desired dreams would come true, that's where I was. In my dream world I always wanted to dance in an old ball with my prince. Of course I was only eight when I dreamt it but it was still a dream that I held onto for memories.

Questions started booming inside of my head, I had to get out of here and I was dieing so I only have minutes to get out.

I quickly ran to grab a near by chair to smash the wall, when suddenly someone grabbed my hands and pulled the chair away from me. I started to fight back and pulled the chair back to me but this persons strength was to much and it landed coming back to him.

It was a small looking goblin, he looked like the character, the book explained how he looked and this guy resembles it very closely.

The Hoggle goblin look a like glared at me for a second before he said, " lady Sarah"

His eyes started to widen and he just stared at me for a few seconds before he snapped out of his daze. Once he snapped out of his daze he started calling my mothers name frantically,

"Lady Sarah, lady Sarah, lady sarSTOP"!

I could no longer hear my mothers name being called the depression of knowing that I was never going to see her again came to my heart. So I begged him to stop but all he could do was grab my hand and start talking frantically about getting away from the goblin king protecting the identity of his long lost daughter.

"please stop pulling my arm, I'm not Sarah"

"but lady Sarah don't you remember your own friend, your name"?

"I'm not lady Sarah, I'm Jane"!

Suddenly the goblin stopped and just stared at me again in utter surprise, "Sarah's daughter"? he said in utter confusion, it was as if he knew who I was and that my mother was named Sarah. Tears started to pour out of his eyes, the conflicting emotions in his eyes came all at once.

He looked away for a minute and stared at the wall, then he turned around and it looked like he was going to introduce himself.

"my name is Hoggle not higgle or huggle, Hoggle".

I stared at him with a surprised look on my face, he was Hoggle from the labyrinth; a mythical character was staring at me and then it had stricken me, I was in the labyrinth itself. I was so stupid not to realize it, the ball was explained like the one in the book and the rest of the was like the labyrinth to.

Everything was starting to swirl, Hoggle himself was standing in twenty rows staring at me with confusion on his face. Soon in the blink of an eye everything went black and then complete and total silence, again!


	4. Chapter 3 Where am I?

**Chapter 3 - Where am I?**

The smell of freshly baked bread caked my nose with its heavenly sent. By the delicious smell it was corn bread and it just came out of the oven. The heavenly sent made my stomach swell with immense hunger; I was so hungry that you could hear it around the world.

But I quickly pushed those hungry thoughts out of my mind and focused on where I really was. I sort of knew that I was not at home because my mother never really was the best cook of the century. And by the smell of it, the corn bread was going to be amazing.

I slowly opened my eyes to avoid the brightness of the sun, when they finally opened I was in an old fashioned room. The room was very clean and by the sounds I was hearing, someone was coming inside the room. Quickly closing my eyes, I awaited for the stranger to come into the room.

CREEEEEK! The stranger finally opened the door; I could hear the soft footsteps coming closer to the bed. My heart was beating so fast that I could have a heart attack. Knowing I would not look like I was sleeping, the air passing through my nose slowed down. I also tried to calm down my heart so that I would stop sweating.

There was a long pause in the room for the second, I could not calm down and the beating of my heart began again. Silence was all I was getting around the room, it was as if there was no one there and I was just dreaming. But I knew that someone was there and they were listening for something, though I did not know.

The pressure of just flinging the blankets over me and running out of the strange home was flashing through my heart. But I knew that I would be caught, I was so weak from fainting that I would not be able to walk right even to just run.

But those thoughts washed away from me when I heard the sounds of breathing right next to my face.

WHOOSH! The blankets that covered me from the cold air and from the stranger were lunged from over me and onto the floor. My eyes widened by shock, there stood some mythical creature. The features of this creature were amazing, and by the looks of it the creature was male.

His perfectly sculptured face that looked to be carved by angels, his body had a medium build though looked as though he could break a rock with it. But the thing that amazed me the most was his long black silk hair and icy blue eyes. It was as if this man was looking through my soul with those icy blue eyes, checking every emotion that I was experiencing.

He stared at me with those icy blue eyes for minute but then quickly turned away and left the room closing the door behind him. I just sat there in the tattered bed with nothing covering me from the cold but the clothes on my back. All I could do was sit there thinking what the heck just happened but nothing could explain this weird event but the knocking on the door to wake me from the shocking moment.

What was I going to say to the next guest or stranger I rather prefer, who wanted to come into the room? So instinctively I just answered with a small voice, "Uh c come in." Slowly the door opened and in came another creature though it was a woman and by the looks of it maybe a goblin woman. She had this Serene look in her eyes though also a look of shock. It might have been from the man who just left or maybe she never saw a human before.

"Here is your breakfast madam, are you feeling any better? The goblin woman said. I could not answer the woman because I was too distracted by the big huge plate of food in front of me. The immense hunger filled my mind and all the things around me did not matter.

The woman stared at me with a questioning look on her face. Then she looked at the plate for a minute and then she looked at me that was when she finally must have noticed the hungry look on my face. The next thing I knew the goblin woman started giggling, I guess it was pretty funny when I had a hungry look on my face.

"Miss I am sorry for not noticing that you were hungry and I am also sorry for laughing at you. I just could not resist laughing at the look you had on your face. "

"Anyway I am the house maid and my name is tinsel green, what is your name madam."

"My name is Jane Williams, but please just calls me Jane because I really do not like being called madam because it makes me sound like an old lady. It is very nice to meet you tinsel, I really hope we could be good friends."

Tinsel smiled for a minute, she had never met a human before but she had been told stories about them. Most were about them betraying mythical creatures and turning them in for money. There was even more horrifying tales about humans experimenting on mythical creatures. Though this girl was nothing like the humans in the stories. I guess every person is different and that they are not all the same.

"Why thank you la-Jane, I also hope we will make good friends."

Tinsel smiled, she was glad that finally someone did not treat her like dirt like everyone else. She finally noticed that she was still holding the plate of food for Jane; quickly she put down the plate food so that she could finally get her nutrition.

Jane one the other hand forgot that she did not know where she was and that was just what she was going to find out. "Hey tinsel where am anyway, I know I fainted but I don't know what happened after that."

"Well you're in a local Goblin inn, someone came in trying to pick you up but you were too heavy and he was yelling frantically for help." "That's all I know and that everybody was rushing to carry you in the inn and heal you." Tinsel smiled and she was about to say something else when there was someone screaming her name.

"TINSEL WE NEED HELP HERE, STOP LAZYING AROUND AND HELP US."

I stared at tinsel for her to respond but all I got was a sad but scared look on her face. It was as if she was terrified at the people she worked for. Then I got this crazy idea in my head, maybe I could bust her out. But before I could even do that

I would have to get out of here and get some help. I stared at tinsel again, she stood there for quite a while but she finally realized that she had yet to move.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I have to go before they fire me, have a nice breakfast and make sure you do not get out of bed. I don't want my new friend getting even worse. "She then quickly got of her chair and left slamming the door behind her.

I stared at the door for a second before I heard my stomach growling, I guess I forgot again that I was hungry. So I slowly turned around to grab the plate of food on the night stand and started to eat my food.

After I finished, I started to feel the grogginess in my eyes. I was so preoccupied on finding out where I was I forgot that I was wounded when I fainted and I was still tired from the event. So for once I started to feel safe and my eyes started slowly closing. But before I fell asleep I could hear the sounds of pot and pans banging on the ground and after that some yelling, the noise started to clam down until there was nothing but whispering. My eyes finally closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The rays of the sun blinded my eyes once again. There was a slight warmth in the room, like it was an original autumn morning. I stretched lazily yawning like a cat, blinking my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness out. And I looked around the room for a moment, everything was the same. Well except for the plate of food on the night stand, after looking at that my stomach started growling again. So I slowly started to eat what was my breakfast. Let me tell you something this was the best breakfast I have ever had. Mom of course could never compare be cause she did the impossible in cooking, she burned water. How could a human being possibly burn water I ask? Well mom had that kind of talent that no one would appreciate but I was thankful she at least tried.

After I finished, I slowly stepped out of the bed and walked towards the door and opened it. Millions, maybe billions, ran left to right carrying pots pans filled with soup, fruit, and meat. This defiantly looked like a restaurant but why were there rooms in the building?

I started to walk into the kitchen, dodging the pots and pans being carried by goblins. It took a while before I saw a door that lead the way out of the kitchen. Again I opened another door but this time there were not millions of goblins running around. There were goblins but they were sitting at tables talking and drinking, having a merry time.

Across the room I spotted tinsel, immediately I started towards her. But it was kind of hard when there was a big and very tall goblin standing in front of you with a scowl on his face. His teeth were almost yellow with disgusting and unknown green spots on them, when I could feel the breath on my face I immediately closed my moth and breathed through my nose, which was very bad. The smell of his breath was so rancid that I was going to faint just because I could not breath. I tried to back away so I could get some fresh air but when I did, all I could feel was a big and pudgy stomach behind me. Causing me to back away closer to the more disgusting goblin.

Tinsel immediately noticed what happened and she rushed towards me, when she finally got there she pulled me from in between the two goblins. I started to feel a little better but I still was not of a bad situation yet. The two goblins were coming towards us and by the looks of it that was a bad thing.

I look up at tinsel and by the look on her face, she was terrified. My instincts finally kicked in and I grabbed tinsel and ran. We were out of the restaurant but not out of the bad situation. We kept on running until tinsel could not take it anymore; she fell to the ground with sweat running down her tired face. I started to panic, I could hear the voices of the goblins looking for us but I don't know why. Slowly I turned my face around the corner to look at the building that I was in; I was shocked to see what the sign said. SLAVERY HOUSE, my mouth dropped at what the sign said but before I could whine about that I heard the goblins spot us, the break was over we had to continue to run. For if we did not I know that I would become a slave here and tinsel would still be in this place suffering.

We kept running until the sun started to set, both me and tinsel collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. I was ready to fall fast asleep but we had to find a place to hid first. I looked around no getting up and something caught my eye, a cave down a path near a bridge. I instantly grabbed tinsel and led her to the cave; again I collapsed to the ground with tinsel. Both of us were so tired that we did not care how uncomfortable we were and we asleep.

The morning once again woke me up, this happens every morning. I looked around and there was tinsel lying right next to me. The thing that surprised me was that she was smiling. This was no ordinary smile, this was a true sincere smile, like she was finally happy but then I realized then this was a first for her. She was out of that slavery house and she was free. I remember clearly how I ran with her clamping onto my hand, she was so scared she never had been out of the slavery house and now she was running away. This was a big deal for her. But something in the back of my mind reminded me what tinsel had said about where in was. She had lied to me so i would not know that i was in a slavery building, now i could just ignore it and but i really wanted to know how i got there.

no longer taking the pressure i slowly crawled towards tinsel, i tried to be gentle to wake her up this woman could sleep like a rock. So i started shaking her even harder, her eyes twitched for a second and then opened.

"y-ghh-yes"

"tinsel i wanted to ask you why did the sign say slavery house when you clearly told me that we were in a inn?" i raised my eyebrows for effects, you know to make her talk. She stared at me for a while and then sighed, i knew she was troubled.


	5. Chapter 4Where is she?

**Chapter 4- "Where is she?"**

With the pain slowly starting to slip away from Sarah' s body her cheeks and skin soon had that alabaster shine back. The hunger pains evaporated as though starvation never happened and finally the sunken skin all around her body filled up and was back to its original state.

when Sarah finally came to she stared into a dark world under her eye lids. The weight of her lids were too heavy for her to even lift them but the determination to stare into the world as she thought to be heaven awaiting for her made it even more desirable to open them. With all the strength she had Sarah pushed her heavy lids to flutter open for the first time since she fell asleep after work. When the first rays of light hit her eyes the sensitiveness cased her lids to momentarily to blink rapidly as they tried to get used to the bright light. With one more blink she fully opened her eyes to see she what she dreaded her whole life when her angel was born into the world. Her daughter was on the floor curled up into a ball of pain trying to make it go away, and what seemed an eternity Jane, her daughter, opened her pain filled eyes and stared at her before completely disappearing into a pile of dust on the floor.

involuntary tears drained from Sarah' s eyes as she looked at the dust pile of her daughter on the floor. Memories of a sweet beautiful laughing baby entered her mind too terror stricken to even notice that Jareth was standing in the corner of the room.

He looked at the grieving mother for a few seconds before slowly walking towards her. Everything that they went through was once again filled with pain and regret as like the last time when he took baby Toby. As he approached Sarah she quickly shoved herself off of the mangled brown couch to grab at the dust on the floor. She pushed and pulled the pile towards her body trying to remake the shape of her daughter but every time the pile of dust would fall between her fingers and back onto the floor. Several attempts were made until finally Jareth had enough and grabbed Sarah' s hand out of the pile of dust. But still too shocked to notice, she pulled and wrestled trying to get out of his deathly grip but was too weak.

Anger was coursing through Sarah' s body and with a forceful blast of strength pushed the all powerful Jareth to the floor.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER JARETH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY", scream Sarah. All the emotions of sadness, anger, and grief pulsated through Sarah' s eyes.

Slowly Jareth pulled himself off the apartment floor and stood with a forced smirk as he again has to push the thoughts of love out of his heart and replace them with nothingness. There was no time for love in the book of the Goblin King.

He walked up right towards Sarah and grabbed her shoulders gripping enough for her not to escape. Then suddenly kissed her on the lips, causing Sarah' s eyes to open in shock. She tried to pull him away from her but soon gave into her heart and began kissing him back passionately as though they were lovers. She slowly ran her fingers through Jareth' s hair, feeling how soft and silky it was, finally she was at peace.

On the other hand Jareth' s heart was busting again just like in the ball room. He could not resist his love for Sarah, and also gave into his heart. For what seemed like hours soon had to come to an end or die suffocating. With that they pulled away from each other gasping for the air they needed and then laid against each other with their foreheads touching.

"**We have to stop doing this Sarah this is forbidden for both of us in the above and underground worlds," **said Jareth while slowly pulling away from her and stepping back as far as his heart would let him. Sarah desperate she threw her hand up and reached for his hand.

"**Sarah, Sarah look at me, we cannot do this! I have killed your daughter sending her to the labyrinth ball room where she will spend eternity dancing. If we continue like this I will never forgive myself."** Jareth said with melancholy eyes and then disappeared leaving glittering magic in the air.

"wha…WHAT! JARETH PLEASE BRING HER BACK PLEASE, Sarah frantically cried but there was no answer. Slowly she sank down to her knees and cried for her daughter that sacrificed her life for hers and for the forbidden love that still to this day raged on like a never ending fire.

As her tears of anguish dropped to the floor Sarah unconsciously started to remember the day she found out she was pregnant. At first she thought it was going to be the happiest day of her life but then when the time came to tell her fiancé, everything turned for the worst.

…_..to be continued_

_An-_

_Hey everybody I included this because I wanted your opinions on this, I worked about a week on this than I started getting busy with college so I had no time to write anymore, right now I'm getting back to the story. If you noticed I mad a few changes and a few misspelled words and others that made no sense in the sentences. Review and tell me how you like it and feedback of course!_


End file.
